Forgiveness
by AnGeL70
Summary: Kitana is being hunted and Shao Kahn is planning his invasion. Jade has learned the truth about her emperor and is now acting as a spy for Kitana as well as a liason between allies, which brings her to the Lin Kuei fortress. Jade x Sub-Zero one-shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Mortal Kombat franchise...but it sure would be sweet if I did!

I was always disappointed with the lack of Jade fics out there. She's my favourite character, but there isn't much about her. And of course I love my non-canon pairings, I'm random like that. P.S. I don't like Frost at all.

This fic takes place somewhere early on in the MK universe when Jade was still working for Shao Kahn as an assassin but Kitana has already learned of his treachery and left him. So Jade and Reptile have already been sent after her and Jade has decided to side with Kitana. Now here's where I'm inserting a little change. Reptile never witnessed the encounter between the two women so as far as Shao Kahn knows Jade is still loyal to him. However, now she is acting as a spy within Shao Kahn's fortress. Because Kitana is being hunted for treason she is laying low in Earthrealm with the White Lotus Society doing what she can to form a resistance against Shao Kahn's coming invasion while Jade does what she can from her end.

So please don't tell me about where I'm getting the canon storyline wrong, because the whole premise of fanfiction is taking creative license, and of course having fun :)

------------------------------

Forgiveness

A more perfect night she could not have hoped for. It was a new moon, which meant complete darkness. Ideal for someone who didn't wish to be seen. Her feet flew over the frozen ground, barely making a sound. Dark braids trailed behind her in the wind, which was picking up the farther north she got. The mountains provided rougher terrain but the dark-skinned ninja was not easily deterred. Making her way over crevices and around steep ledges she soon saw the high stone walls of her destination. Her eyes skilfully picked out the guards posted not only on the wall but on the surrounding mountain sides. A small smile spread under her mask. She always enjoyed a bit of a challenge. Threading her way around some smaller outcroppings she made her way to the side of the wall, easily running up its rough surface and landing silently behind the guard perched on top. He seemed to sense something behind him but a quick blow to the back of his neck stopped any inspection he could have made. She caught him as he fell, lying his body on the ground. After another glance around, she jumped from the wall, made her was across the courtyard and slipped inside the large, looming fortress.

*****

"Sir, there appears to be an intruder."

Ice blue eyes looked up from the documents they were perusing to meet those of the underling that addressed them. "An intruder? What is your proof?" The man faltered a little under the intense gaze.

"One of the sentinels was found unconscious when his comrade went to relieve him." A low sigh escaped from under his blue face mask.

"Perform a search of the outlying grounds. It's highly unlikely that someone has been able to infiltrate the fortress, so don't waste your time searching inside as we have plenty of Lin Kuei here that would spot an intruder if they were able to get in. I highly doubt there is an trespasser if that's all the proof you have, however." His subordinate gave a low bow.

"Yes sir, I'll get right on it." With that he left the room. The man behind the desk sighed again as he rose.

"You can come out." A small giggle came from the dark corner above him. Perched on a ledge was a female ninja dressed in green. Giving a graceful leap she left the ledge and landed silently on the ground. The man in blue turned to face her. "Was it necessary to knock one of my men unconscious?" he asked her, annoyance in his voice. The woman gave no notice.

"It's no fun to just walk up and knock on the door. Besides, Shao Kahn's spies are everywhere. I can't even let your men know I'm here. And who am I to resist the challenge of infiltrating one of the best-guarded fortresses in Earthrealm?" The man crossed his arms as he leaned back against his desk.

"Yes Jade, thank you for proving the incompetence of my men. Now could we please get down to business?" Jade frowned slightly behind her mask as she placed her hands on her hips, her braids swinging slightly as she tilted her head.

"You're always so serious Sub-Zero. You'd think you'd allow me a little fun when I actually get a little freedom. Shao Kahn's fortress isn't exactly the kind of place where you get to let loose, and I so enjoy my little visits here." Sub-Zero was silent. Jade's casual comment was a reminder of the Edenian woman's devotion to her princess. She pretended she was loyal to a man she despised, a man who had destroyed her home and enslaved her people. But if it helped free Edenia then she was willing to do anything she could to lend a hand. He couldn't help but admire her for her loyalty.

"You're right, I apologize." Jade shook her head.

"Forget it. I shouldn't be screwing around in times like these anyways. I came because I have an update from Kitana." Sub-Zero motioned for her to continue, giving her his undivided attention. "She has been able to get an audience with the thunder god, Raiden, and he has begun to take the necessary action with the information she has given him. Through Liu Kang she has also been able to get Sonya, Jax and Johnny up to speed. Now I know you've already promised that she has the support of the Lin Kuei, so I'm not here for clarification about that. But she wants you to continue to be informed about new developments. Plus she would like you kept up to date about Shao Kahn's movements."

"Alright," was all the cryomancer said. Jade stared at him a moment. It was no secret that the leader of the Lin Kuei was all business when it came to such matters and conversation was usually kept on the topic at hand. She had become used to it over their last few meetings as they were always brief, but she didn't think it would kill him to show a little personality.

"Well, so far nothing really new to report on that front. Shang Tsung has been able to increase the power of his portals and is able to keep them open for longer periods of time. Which may mean that Shao Kahn will be eager to invade sooner than planned since it's now easier for him to move his armies in. But of course I'll let you know as soon as something new comes up." Sub-Zero nodded.

"I will make sure my men are prepared to act instantly if the need arises."

"I'm sure Kitana will appreciate that," Jade said with a smile. Just then a small rumble could be heard in her belly. Sub-Zero stared at the tan woman a moment as an embarrassed laugh escaped her lips. "Sorry, I haven't had a chance to eat with all this running around. I wanted to make sure I informed everyone of everything I needed to." Sub-Zero then noticed that she was physically worn. Her eyes looked tired despite the energy she tried to put into her voice. He realized how much she actually had on her shoulders. Not only did she have to put on a front for Shao Kahn and do everything he ordered, but she had to travel between the realms and keep her allies linked as well.

"I will get you something to eat," Sub-Zero said simply. Before Jade could respond he left the room. She smiled. Sub-Zero always seemed so stoic. She knew it was because he was trying to be worthy of the role of leader of the Lin Kuei. But it was clear he possessed a compassion that his older brother had not. Sub-Zero returned with a small tray. "Normally I would have food brought, but seeing as you don't wish to be seen..." Jade held up a hand.

"No, it's okay. I really appreciate it. And I like the personal touch." Sub-Zero nodded and placed the tray on the desk.

"I'm sorry, it's not much." Jade eyed the tray, her mouth beginning to water. On it was a simple plate of roasted meat and bread along with a jug of ice cold water. Seeing as she hadn't eaten in days it looked absolutely delicious. She perched on the edge of the desk and lowered her mask before taking a long sip of water. Sub-Zero suddenly found his gaze fixed on her. This was the first time he had seen her without her mask on. He had had no idea that she was so breathtaking. The beauty of Edenian women was a thing of legend, and certainly Kitana helped preserve that reputation. But Jade was different. She was somewhat more wild-looking, more exotic. A woman unlike any he had ever seen.

"Mmm, thanks, that hit the spot," Jade said with a contented sigh one she had polished off everything on the tray. Sub-Zero quickly composed himself, not wanting to be caught staring. He was almost disappointed when she slid her mask back into place. "You keep treating me like this and I'm not going to want to leave!" He simply looked at her, not sure how to respond. Jade noticed this. "It was a joke."

"Ah yes, of course." She noticed that the Lin Kuei master looked a little uncomfortable. This idea appealed to Jade. Even though she was a professional and this was a business meeting of sorts, she was still a woman after all and she would be lying if she had said that she didn't find the cryomancer striking. His mysterious nature and hardened exterior made him fairly attractive in her mind. Crossing one leg over the other, Jade leaned back slightly on the desk, one hand behind her to prop herself up while the other rested delicately on her knee.

"So is there anything you'd like me to tell Kitana before I make my way back to Shao Kahn's fortress?" Sub-Zero was thoughtful for a moment.

"No, Kitana knows she has our loyalty. All she needs to know is that we will act immediately upon her signal." Her new position wasn't helping the Lin Kuei master retain his focus. His eyes, which he tried to keep on her face, kept returning to her shapely legs, firm arms, and ample breasts. He turned away to signal that she was free to leave.

"Alright then, I'll let her know," Jade replied as she hopped off the desk. She took a step towards him, all playfulness gone now. "Listen, it may be some time before you get another update. It's getting harder to get away from Shao Kahn now that he's got things moving more quickly. So if there's anything you need to say, please say it now." Her tone was suddenly so serious compared to a minute ago that Sub-Zero couldn't help but turn around and face her.

"I don't have any message for Kitana," he repeated. Jade sighed and turned to go. "Be careful." His sudden words stopped her. Jade glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Is that a message for me?" Sub-Zero didn't answer at first. Jade turned back to face him, closely studying his face and wondering what exactly was going through his head at that moment.

"You have put yourself in a very dangerous situation. If Shao Kahn were to find out about your treachery..."

"I know," Jade interrupted. "He would probably have me tortured in some unimaginable way to get any information out of me, and once I was no longer of any value to him he would have me killed. I'm not naive, Sub-Zero. I know what kind of situation I'm in. But you have to understand how much I can help Kitana from this position."

"I realize how much you want to help your friend. But is it worth risking your life like this?" Jade gave him a quizzical look.

"How can I do anything but? I have a duty to my princess and my queen, who right now both need my help. And keeping the forces of Earthrealm and Kitana informed about what Shao Kahn is doing is the best help I can give them."

"And I'm sure Kitana appreciates your devotion. But how long can she expect you to keep this up? She must realize the longer you play a double agent the more at risk you are." Jade lowered her eyes for a moment and Sub-Zero realized what kind of impact his words were having.

"Of course she does, she isn't making me do this. It's my choice. And of course I'm scared as Hell for my life. I would like nothing better than to never have to go back to Shao Kahn and stay here in Earthrealm with Kitana. But...I have to do this...I have to redeem myself for betraying the Edenian crown." Sub-Zero's suspicions were confirmed. This woman was terrified but her own guilt suppressed any thoughts towards her own safety. This was something Sub-Zero could identify with.

"Jade..." She was caught off guard by the sudden softness in his voice. "You need to forgive yourself. You didn't know that Shao Kahn was the one to blame for everything. You genuinely thought that Kitana was the traitor. But you know the truth now and have gone above and beyond to redeem yourself. I know Kitana holds no grudge against you. It is time you followed her example." Jade was startled by his words, at how easily he had been able to figure out her deepest feelings. It had been a long time since someone expressed such concern for her well-being. Sudden tenderness welled up inside her for the Lin Kuei master. She walked over to him until they were within touching distance.

"Thank you for your concern. You're absolutely right." She raised her head so that she could look into directly his eyes. He held her gaze without faltering. "I'm not suicidal; I plan on getting out when it becomes too dangerous. But until then I am going to do everything I can to help Kitana defeat Shao Kahn, save Sindel, and restore Edenia." Sub-Zero remained silent, resisting the urge to reach out and reassure her in some way, knowing that it would be inappropriate. Jade, however, wasn't worried about being so formal. She reached out a hand and lightly touched his face. The soft tips of her fingers brushed tenderly over the top of his scar, her eyes gazing at him knowingly.

"We both have things in our pasts that we regret, that we wish we could have changed. I think you should consider that advice you just gave me." As she began to move her hand from his face Sub-Zero caught it in his own stronger, rougher hand. She was a little surprised but didn't let it show. He held her hand there, closing his eyes a moment and simply revelling in the warmth and softness of her touch.

"Just promise that you won't let your guilt cloud your judgement and that you will get out before it's too late." Jade smiled under her mask, enjoying the feel of his cool skin on her hand.

"I promise. After all, life here would be pretty dull without my visits." To her surprise Sub-Zero actually chuckled as he lowered her hand from his face but still kept his fingers wrapped around hers.

"That it would." The two stood for a moment in silence, her hand in his. Eventually Sub-Zero let her hand go and returned to his business-like state. "Kitana is probably waiting for your report and you should get back to Shao Kahn before he begins to suspect anything," Jade nodded at him, her hand still tingling from the cold Sub-Zero's had left behind.

"Until next time." With that she turned away from him and jumped back up to the ledge she had originally appeared on, exiting through a nearby window. Sub-Zero's eyes lingered on that spot for some time after she left, going over their encounter in his mind. He felt a concern for her that was different than anything he had felt before. He hoped that she kept her promise.

------------------------------

So that's my little one-shot of this unlikely pairing. But Jade needs some love! If you liked it please review. This may develop into a longer story, I'm not sure. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
